Disturbia
by fySugar-Free
Summary: [Mushroom sequel] "Besok Luhan-hyung berangkat dari China. Persiapkan dirimu Oh Sehun, gaya apa yang akan kau pakai saat bercinta dengannya nanti. Hahaha!" Chap 2 is up! HUNHAN! EXO! yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! gue balik lagi bawa _sequel_ Mushroom nih mhehehe *tebarbunga* karena banyak yang minta sequel so, gue bikinin hehehehehe kalo jelek dimohon jangan muntah ya ^^

Hunhan adalah milik hunhan _shipper_, _but this story belongs to me._

**Warn! **Yaoi, NC, Lemon, gaje, aneh, alay, typo. Happy Readiiiinnnggg!

* * *

Luhan melempar _smartphone_nya ke ranjang hingga memantul dan tersungkur diatas lantai. Sejujurnya ia lebih ingin melemparnya mengenai dinding tapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Ini bukan urusan financial, hanya saja _smartphone _itu memiliki banyak kenangan bersama—ehem Sehun.

Merasa iba pada _smartphone _kesayangannya, ia kembali memungutnya, mengeceknya apa ada yang rusak akibat ke-depresi-annya itu. Hanya lecet sedikit, tak apalah.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar malu sudah berkata seperti itu. Pikirannya terkotori oleh si naga mesum yang biasa mengomporinya dengan video _dance_ _practice_ itu.

_Oh come on_ Kris, kau sudah membuat Luhan menjadi uring-uringan sekarang.

Jangankan memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan tentang 'hukuman' pada kekasihnya Sehun, bertemu dengannya saja rasanya tidak sanggup, ia malu telah berorganism ria dengan hanya bermain pada juniornya sendiri sembari menonton video nista itu.

Ck, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika semua _member_ tahu bahwa si rusa Luhan beronani hanya dengan menonton junior Sehun yang terlihat menonjol di video _dance_ _practice_ itu.

Argh! Rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok berkali-kali. Tapi Luhan masih sayang dengan kepalanya. Mungkin dengan mencuci muka semua pikiran kotor akan luntur terbawa air, ia juga butuh istirahat.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Lay yang tidur dengan damainya. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum, oh mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Luhan heran mengapa Lay betah meninggalkan Suho berhari-hari.

Entahlah, Lay mungkin berbeda dengan Luhan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan maknae-biadab-Sehun.

Andai saja kalian tahu bagaimana tidak relanya Sehun berpisah dengan Luhan saat ia pulang ke China beberapa hari yang lalu. Managernya sampai mengabadikan momen berharga sekaligus memalukan itu—yang otomatis menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Luhan.

Sehun yang terkenal _evil_ kelas kakap diantara _hyung_nya itu menangis. _For_ _God_ _sake_! Walau tangisannya tidak seperti anak kecil yang direbut lolipopnya sih tetap saja Luhan malu.

Sehun itu bodoh, biadab, _evil_, mesum lalu apalagi Luhan akan menyebut kekasihnya itu?

Lagi-lagi Sehun yang ada dipikirannya. Bukannya ia enggan untuk memikirkan Sehun alih-alih melupakannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berpikiran kotor saja.

Luhan memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi dan hendak masuk tetapi...

"Ssssshhhh Kris-geee aaahhh hentikaaann nngghh..." Itu kan suara Tao, jangan bilang...

Tidak mungkin! Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya dengan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar mandi.

"Sssttt tenanglah _baby_~ aaahhh _SHIT_! Kau sempit sekaliiii nggghh aaahhh~"

Sudah Luhan duga. Berani sekali mereka bermain di dalam kamar mandi umum. Memangnya di kamar tidak bisa? Awas saja kau Kris! Luhan melengos pergi dari situ sebelum sesuatu dibalik celananya mulai bangkit.

"LALALALALALA aku tidak mendengarnyaaa~~~" Luhan bersenandung aneh sembari menutup telinganya. Kerongkongannya mulai kering. Hebat! Hanya mendengar desahan Tao ia jadi salah tingkah seperti itu. Segelas air mungkin bisa membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

_Good_ _idea_!

Baru di ambang pintu dapur Luhan kembali mendengar suara yang sama seperti di kamar mandi.

"Aaahhh _Hyuuunggg_... lubangmu sempit sekaliii..."

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu dapur dan melihat Chen sedang asyik menggenjot Xiumin di meja makan. Asal kalian tahu, kondisi dapur saat ini sangat mengenaskan. Entah apa yang mereka perbuat sebelumnya.

Chen masih setia dengan lubang Xiumin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat juga keras. Matanya terpejam sarat akan nikmat. Begitu juga dengan Xiumin, badannya melengkung karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan pada lubangnya. Jangan lupakan desahan mereka berdua. Sungguh pemandangan yang eksotis.

Tanpa basa-basi junior Luhan tegang tak tahu malu. Cih! Baru saja Luhan berniat untuk menghindari hal yang berbau _sex_, mengapa lingkungan sekitar tidak mendukungnya?

Luhan kembali sadar saat juniornya sudah tegang di tempat. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan _shock_. Astaga! Sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian. _Thanks_ _to_ TaoRis and XiuChen _couple_.

Kakinya membawa Luhan ke kamar mandi belakang. Luhan duduk di kloset tertutup. Ia masih _shock_. Hingga ponselnya bergetar.

"_Luhan-hyung~ angkat telfon dari ku cepat! Aku merindukanmu~ hyuuuungg~ cepat angkat~'"_

Suara Sehun yang dijadikan _ringtone_ oleh Luhan. Oh! Ternyata Sehun sendiri yang merekam suaranya dan mengaturnya untuk dijadikan _ringtone_ khusus kalau Sehun menelepon Luhan.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. _'Sehun-chagi's calling'_ dan ini pasti perbuatan Sehun.

Satu kata untuk Sehun. Narsis.

"Ada apa hm?" jawab Luhan malas.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Hyung," _ucap Sehun disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku juga Sehunie."

"_Aku merindukan desahanmu yang indah itu, Hyung."_

_SHIT_! _Dirtytalk_ dari Sehun membuat junior Luhan makin tegang. Luhan meneguk liurnya mendengar suara _sexy_ Sehun.

"Ka-kau masih di kamar mandi?" Pertanyaan yang tidak logis. Tentu saja Luhan tidak ingin terpancing dengan kata-kata Sehun tadi.

"_Kau ingin bercinta denganku, Hyung? Aaaaahhh~ aku menginginkan lubangmu sekarang." _Lagi-lagi Luhan menahan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar di ujung tanduk sekarang. Sudah _horny_ karena TaoRis dan XiuChen ditambah _dirtytalk_ Sehun yang ugh, membuat Luhan makin _hard_.

"Se-Sehunniiee..." Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"_Mendesahlah untukku. Aku ingin mendengar desahan _sexy-_mu itu."_ Luhan berdiri dan menggapai celananya lalu menurunkan celana juga dalamannya sebatas lutut kemudian ia kembali duduk di kloset itu.

"Sehun... kau yakin ingin bermain sekarang?"

"_Kau pikir aku main-main hyung__? Aku tidak sabar menunggumu datang ke Korea minggu depan. Ayo lah, setidaknya beri aku sexphone." _Mau bagaimana lagi, toh Luhan juga sudah _turn on_.

"Hhhh baiklah lepas celanamu." Luhan menaruh _smartphone_nya di wastafel lalu me-_loudspeaker_ smartphonenya.

"_Aku sudah naked hyung. Kulum milikkuuu~ nggghh"_ Jari tangan kanan Luhan ia jilati lalu dihisapnya kuat-kuat dan membayangkan jarinya sendiri seperti junior Sehun. Tangan kiri Luhan memegang juniornya lalu mengocoknya.

"Nggghhhh aaahh!" Salivanya mulai meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Aaaahhh Hyuuung lebih keraaasss! sssshhhh aaahh fasteeerrr_!" Luhan semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan jari dalam mulutnya.

"_Hyuuunggg sedikit lagiii aaahhh HYUNG_!"Sepertinya Sehun sudah mencapai batasnya. Luhan berhenti mengulum jarinya.

"Sehun, aku belum klimaks!"

"_Baiklah hyung, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Biar aku kocok milikmu hyung._"Luhan menggapai juniornya lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"Aaah ahhh Sehun lebih cepaaaatt aaahhh." Kepalanya mendongak kebelakang, ini begitu nikmat untuk Luhan.

"_Aku akan langsung memasukan milikku Hyung, kau siap? Aaahh" _Luhan menusukan tiga jari sekaligus di lubangnya.

"Ah! Sehun sakiiiiitt!" Luhan tetap memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubangnya sendiri sembari mengocok juniornya. Sehun selalu melakukan ini saat mereka bercinta untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada lubang Luhan.

"_Hyuuunggg kau sempit sssshhh aaahh!" _Luhan masih meringis saat ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya.

"Bergeraklah Hun..." Tangan kiri Luhan masih setia bergerak naik turun pada juniornya sendiri sedangkan jari kirinya keluar masuk dalam lubangnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

Matanya terpejam membayangkan Sehun yang sedang menghujam lubangnya dengan juniornya yang besar.

"_Luhan Hyuuunggg~ kau sungguh sempiiiitt aaahhh ssshhhh nggghh~" _Luhan makin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubangnya sendiri hingga mencapai titik terdalamnya.

"_Theree_ Sehun _theree_ aaahhh _fuck_ _me_ _theree_ aaah aaahh _deeperrr_ Sehun _fasterr_ aaahh!" Luhan melengguh nikmat.

"_Aku suka lubangmu ini Hyung aaahhh so tight~ nggg" _Luhan makin tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri, membayangkan wajah Sehun yang sedang bercinta dihadapannya dengan junior yang menancap pada lubangnya itu, tubuhnya yang bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan berpeluh keringat membuat Sehun terlihat semakin tampan dan _sexy_.

"Sedikit lagi, aaaahh lebih dalaaam Sehuuunn lebih cepaaatt aah aaah aahh!" Udara di dalam kamar mandi Luhan semakin panas_._

"_Cum together babe aaahhh! I'm close aaahh LUHAN!"_

"SEHUN aahhhhh!" Dan lenguhan panjang serta cairan putih mengakhiri kegiatan _sexphone_ mereka.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Luhan mengambil _smartphone_-nya.

"Sehun? Kau masih disana?"

"_Tentu Hyung. Cepatlah datang ke Korea. Aku menunggu hukuman darimu."_

Luhan menyeringai. "Kau sudah tahu video nista itu?"

"_Nee aku sudah menontonnya, sepertinya juniorku bertambah besar hyung, datanglah ke Korea dan buktikan sendiri hahahahaha." _Oh astaga.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau masih memiliki hukuman dariku!"

Bukannya takut Sehun malah tertawa_. "Jika hukuman darimu tidak jauh-jauh dari _sex_ aku rela dihukum berpuluh-puluh kali olehmu Hyung, aku ketagihan mencicipi tubuhmu~"_ Sehun benar, tentu saja Sehun pasti akan ketagihan, bukannya jera. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Errr bukankah Luhan akan menderita dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar? Lalu sekarang siapa yang bodoh?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Well, bagaimana? Aneh? Alay? Duuuhhh _need your review_. _Review_ jusseeeyyyooooo! ^^ _I'm so sorry for all my mistake I'm not a perfect persooonnn_ *nyanyi* mhehehe _so let me know your_ _review_~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Maaf update lama. Langsung saja~~

**Warn! Yaoi, gaje, garing tingkat kriuk, aneh, typo, dll**

Previous Chap: "_"Jika hukuman darimu tidak jauh-jauh dari _sex_ aku rela dihukum berpuluh-puluh kali olehmu Hyung, aku ketagihan mencicipi tubuhmu~"_ Sehun benar, tentu saja Sehun pasti akan ketagihan, bukannya jera. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Errr bukankah Luhan akan menderita dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar? Lalu sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa malam belakangan ini Sehun bermimpi buruk. Mungkin kegiatan _sexphone_ tadi adalah salah satu mimpi buruk Oh Sehun.

Sehun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan melihat pakaiannya sudah tidak teratur. Kaos yang dipakainya masih utuh walau hanya kusut di beberapa bagian sedangkan celana beserta _underwear_ yang bertengger manis di lututnya kini turun saat ia berdiri.

Sehun menatap tangannya sendiri yang berlumuran cairan putih hasil ejakulasi.

Ia bahkan lupa dengan niat kedatangannya masuk ke kamar mandi, yang tentu saja mandi untuk menyegarkan diri sebelum terlelap.

Kakinya membawanya di depan cermin pada wastafel yang memantulkan wajah _stoic_-nya berkeringat seksi. Sedetik kemudian menyeringai mengingat Luhan menyiapkan 'hukuman' untuk dirinya.

Ugh, Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat si 'kecil' bangun—walau tidak mengeras sih.

Ia melepas kaosnya, mengatur suhu air hangat kemudian menyalakan shower.

Sehun melirik bagian bawahnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sehun memegang miliknya sendiri. Sekelebat bayangan Luhan sedang bercinta dengannya, lewat tanpa permisi di depan mata.

Mungkin karena efek dari air hangat yang jatuh mengenainya—entahlah…

"Biasanya Luhan selalu mengoral penisku." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengocok pelan juniornya yang belum bangun, merasakan kenikmatan di setiap kocokan pada juniornya.

Sehun melenguh memikirkan juniornya yang besar dan keras ia hempaskan di lubang sempit Luhan. Ugh! Pasti rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Ahhhh! Luhaaanniiee!" Kepalanya tertarik kebelakang membuat rambut putih platina Sehun tergantung ke bawah.

"Uhhh Luhaaaann sssshhh." Juniornya mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Mungkin bermain solo sekali lagi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya sebelum ia memiliki mimpi buruk nanti.

Membayangkan Luhan berada di bawahnya menyerukan nama Sehun dengan kencang setengah melenguh.

Oh! Jangan lupakan dengan junior Sehun yang keluar masuk lubang surga milik Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual penuh kenikmatan.

Walau dingin malam menusuk hingga ke tulang tapi kini Sehun berpeluhkan keringat. Kulitnya yang putih tampak berkilauan terkena cahaya penerangan kamar mandi.

Sungguh! Jika saja ia melamar menjadi bintang 'film biru', dijamin Sehun pasti lulus audisi atau mungkin tanpa audisi.

"Rasakan penisku aaahhh kau dapat merasakannya, bukan? Uuuuhhh nikmat Luuu!" Semakin lama tempo kocokannya semakin naik. Sehun semakin tidak sabar terbang menapaki nirwana.

Berandai Luhan menungganginya, menghentakan tubuhnya ke atas kebawah hingga juniornya yang tidak lebih besar dari Sehun itu menampar perut Sehun dan membuat kenikmatan tersendiri.

"_Cum for me, babe ugh! Shit!_" Sehun mulai merancau, pikirannya kalut juga tubuhnya lelah ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Merasa semakin panas, libidonya naik apalagi dengan shower yang menyemburkan air hangat. Menambah nikmat saat tetes demi tetes mengenai permukaan kulitnya.

"Lubangmu nikmat Lu, ketat sekali ugh! Nggghhh." Nafasnya memburu.

Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengoral juniornya sendiri, Sehun belum juga mendapati dirinya akan klimaks. Tentu saja ini menyiksanya.

Pikirannya jauh melayang, bagaimana ekspresi Luhan jika dimasuki oleh Sehun? Ia hafal benar desahan yang membuat syaraf tubuhnya terpusat pada selangkangannya.

Apalagi jika Luhan sudah agresif, contohnya saat ia di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang, ugh! Sehun sangat puas dengan permainan yang memakan banyak ronde.

Juga saat Luhan mengajaknya dengan cara yang sangat-sangat sensual, jarang sekali Luhan bersikap berani seperti itu.

"Ahhhh Lulu! _I'm closeee!_ _Ugh cum with me, Lu_!" Sedikit lagi…

"AAAAHHH LUHAN!" Cairan itu keluar mengotori—tidak, menghiasi tangan Sehun. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia keluar untuk hari ini.

Lelah. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuh penuh dengan peluh itu.

Sehun menatap sayu tangan kanannya yang terhiaskan cairan putih hasil ejakulasinya barusan.

_Lebih baik kau mandi dengan air dingin saja_, pikir Sehun setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya, _terguyur air hangat ternyata malah menambah pikiran kotornya. Ckck…_

.

.

.

Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan berniat berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya memakai kaos yang ia bawa. Ia juga tidak melupakan ponselnya.

Sehun memegang kenop pintu tanpa membukanya, ia sedang fokus terhadap _smartphone_ di tangan kanannya.

Jemarinya dengan lihai menyentuh layar _smartphone_, membuka _inbox_ dan menemukan tidak ada pesan baru dari Luhan.

Aih, rupanya Sehun kesal si rusa melupakan kekasih tampannya itu. Jadi, untuk malam ini tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur dari kekasihmu, Oh Sehun? _Well_, malangnya nasibmu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur, mengingat bahwa besok ia masih harus _perform_ dua kali sebelum pelatihan untuk single terbarunya bersama EXO-M.

EXO-M ya? Luhan kan? Tentu saja ada dia! Sehun kembali tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Hiii, mesum sekali dia.

"Hai! Uri maknae! Sudah puas dengan ejakulasimu?" Baru saja Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terperanjat mendengar ucapan Kai yang tengah memainkan PSP.

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjap matanya—berharap bahwa ucapan Kai barusan itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Sudah puas dengan ejakulasimu?" ulang Kai.

_Oh God!_

"Ka-kau… mengintip?" Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Sehun. Ia meremas handuk di tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menguping, _maknae_ mesum." Kai masih fokus dengan PSP yang dipegangnya.

"Cih! Ini semua gara-gara kau Kkamjjong!" Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hidungnya berkedut saking kesalnya pada Kai.

_GAME OVER!_

Layar PSP Kai menghitam. Kai mematikan PSPnya lalu menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Kai tanpa dosa. Sehun sangat ingin melempar pintu kamar mandi ke arah Kai. Bagus bukan? Wajahnya akan hancur dan ia pasti akan meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Tapi Sehun mencoba sabar. Ia tidak ingin dilempar ke tempat pembuatan 'film biru' jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

"Salahmu menjejalkanku dengan film porno itu, bodoh!" Kini kedutan di hidungnya naik ke dahinya.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu kalau aku memiliki koleksi terbaru. Kau saja yang ingin menontonnya." Memang ingin sih tapi ia juga dipaksa ikut menemani Kai menonton film itu. _So_, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja, idiot!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jika kau _horny_ kenapa tidak bercinta denganku saja? Pasti menyenangkan hahaha." Kai mendekati Sehun perlahan kemudian merangkulnya.

Bercinta dengan Kai? Itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidup Sehun apalagi menjadi uke si Kkamjjong.

Ugh! Memikirkan Kai mencumbui setiap titik sensitif pada tubuhnya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"JANGAN SESEKALI KAU MENCOBA UNTUK MENYENTUHKU BARANG SEDIKITPUN! KAU _GAY_!" Kali ini Sehun sepertinya naik pitam digoda Kai. Dengan segera Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Hahahahaha! Kau bodoh atau idiot, Oh Sehun? Kekasihmu _namja_, itu artinya kau yang _gay_. Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Kai meledak mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi cengo Sehun yang berusaha mencerna kata-katanya sendiri.

Saat tersadar, muka Sehun memerah menahan malu. Bisa mati ia diejek Kai.

"Ta-tapi… Luhan imut dan manis. Ttidak seperti kau, kucel, jelek ih menjijikan!" Sehun membalas Kai.

"Cih! Lagian siapa juga yang ingin bercinta denganmu, aku masih menyukai lubang Kyungsoo yang sempit itu." Kai bahkan tidak malu membuka aib seseorang kepada Sehun.

"Ya ya yaaa." Sehun hendak beranjak dari sana tapi kemudian juniornya ditepuk oleh Kai sekilas sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Ugh! Kai!" Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Besok Luhan-_hyung_ berangkat dari China. Persiapkan dirimu Oh Sehun, gaya apa yang akan kau pakai saat bercinta dengannya nanti. Hahaha!" Kepala Kai muncul di balik pintu dengan seringainya.

"Kau… Aish!" Sehun benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Kai tetapi Kai dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi dan terbebas dari pukulan Sehun.

"Brengsek! Awas kau Kai!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahahha bagaimana? Ancur? Maklum blm ahli T.T pas chap 2 blm di post eh temenku udah review duluan haha -_- idiot kan? Yaudah biarin aja hahaha *paansih?* maaf reader author lg galauin remedial -_- sedih ya kalo remedial ;( *curhat* *abaikan* reviewnya manaaaaa? :3

**Thanks to:**

**Mr.S, ZSU4597, kim, Lalala Kkamjong, edogawa ruffy, Kyutaminieya, lisnana1, ia, Sehunaked, sera, baekyeolidiots, Kim Eun Seob, asroyasrii, Amortentia Chan, BaekYeoleuuu, dobichan, HyunRa, Anenchi, siscaMinstalove, exindira, pandarkn, Sweet-Morning, cydestiny46, ohristi95, kim heeki, dll**

REVIEEEEEWWW~


End file.
